masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Unofficial Patch 1.50
The 1.50 unofficial patch is a collection of bug fixing and other changes, with the aim to provide as close to the original Master of Magic experience as possible, but without major bugs and other inconveniences plaguing the gameplay. It's a continuation of Insecticide and contains all changes of it, unless explicitly listed as being removed. It also fixes several new bugs Insecticide introduced. Note that the majority of AI changes have been optimized for the Caster of Magic mod, and some of them might be less than ideal for the different pacing of the original game, however, these changes are still a major improvement over the original, where the AI was completely incapable of doing most of the things the patch enables. Also note that a lot of detailed AI improvements made for Caster of Magic are not in this patch due to incompatibility, either differences in the game code itself, or the absence of the related feature(s), like new or improved spells. Forum thread Website with the download Unlike Insecticide, this patch contains all individual changes available as stand-alone patch files which can be applied or removed from the game as the player wishes. Most of these files come pre-applied to the game files, but a few of them -mainly those that change gameplay- are kept as optional. All the information below will refer to the patch file that contains the change using a 3 digit number. When removing patches, keep in mind that some of them might depend on others, meaning to remove them, the others also have to be removed. These dependencies are sometimes mentioned in the file itself, but not always. If the tool used to remove the patch reported a warning, it means there was a dependency. Bug fixes * If a default wizard has more than two types of Spellbooks, they are incorrectly displayed. Only relevant if default wizards are changed by editing. (004) * Towers are generated at locations where both plane has land instead of only one of them, making them easier to use. (009) * Required Maximum Population for starting cities reduced greatly (reversal of an Insecticide change) to ensure the game does not crash frequently at the start due to poor terrain with insufficient proper locations. Minimum required is 6 (original was 8, Insecticide required 12). Insecticide change to avoid places near the edge of map where Tundra is abundant is left intact.(010) * Myrran nodes were placed to where the Arcanus plane had a land tile, resulting in far more nodes on sea than intended on the Myrran plane. (012) * Encounter zones no longer need to have at least one empty tile between each other. Required to make sure map generation does not crash on lower landmass settings where the land area available is insufficient for this kind of restriction. (014) * Treasure points per monster point in Encounter Zones is stable instead of being random. On Arcanus, treasure points are exactly the same as monster points, on Myrror there is a +25% bonus. Original game code sometimes produced completely invalid amounts of treasure for an unknown reason, which is also fixed by this change. (016) * Towers of Wizardry no longer bypass treasure point checks to include a Spell. However, if the points are insufficient for the chosen spell type, the Tower will not contain a spell. (018) * Treasure points required to add a Prisoner to the treasure, and the about of points spent are now identically 400. Originally, it required 400 points, but subtracted 1000 instead. (021) * Monster value - and subsequently treasure - is now adjusted to match the shift through the addition and removal of a difficulty level in Insecticide. Prior to this, all difficulty levels below Extreme had one level fewer monsters than the 1.31 version. (442) * Arcanus cities no longer have Enchanted Roads under them at the start of the game. (484) * The 0.5 mana cost multiplier for spells does not apply at the fortress when it would trigger the bug of being unable to cast any spell (16384+ mana) * Flying or non-corporeal ships can still transport units instead of being unable to move together with land units properly ...to be filled AI changes * Changes to AI wizard Personality and Objective selected based on Spellbooks. Enables originally unused Objective of Pragmatist. (002) * New formula for Starting Relation (027) * AI Personality and Objective are influenced by the wizard's second realm of Spellbooks in addition to the first. (028) * AI wizards no longer receive guaranteed research of Basilisk, Unicorns, Shadow Demons, Unicorns or Phantom Beast depending on their primary realm. (028) * Changes to the effect of Retorts on AI wizard Personality and Objective (029) * The game no longer has an extremely high chance of placing Sss'ra as the Myrran wizard, instead every wizard has an equal chance of picking that trait. (031) * The secondary realm of the human player is now always correctly set at the start of the game, while it wasn't in earlier versions. (475) * AI will only target Silver Ore with Transmute ...to be filled Gameplay and interface changes * Adjustments in monster lair costs. Allows Werewolves and makes value more appropriate for strength of the monsters. (001) * Adds new land size option : Tiny. (003) * Minimal distance between Towers of Wizardry is 4 instead of 10 (009) * Adjustments of monster points for various types of Encounter Zones (013) * Encounter Zones can have up to 6 of the primary monster selected instead of up to 4. (015) * Treasure points always receive a +75 additional bonus to avoid Encounter Zones that contain "Absolutely Nothing" (017) * Treasure can contain larger sums of Gold or Mana. (019) * Higher amount of treasure points can be reserved for an Item in the treasure. This ensures items created by the player through Itemmake.exe will usually be possible to find. New cap is 6000 mana, items more expensive than that will not be possible to get this way. Original maximum was 3000. Furthermore, for each 100% treasure points spent, the actual item value added is 120%. (020) * Spell treasure rolls are no longer cumulative and cost more treasure points to prevent disproportional rewards. (022) * Adjustment of the chance for Book/Retort treasure (023) * Book/Retort treasure no longer disables all other treasure automatically (024) * Adjustment of the chance for each treasure type (025) * There can be a maximum of 2000 total units in the game instead of 1000. (473) * Wizard names can be up to 16 characters (474) * The generated terrain cannot contain closed water bodies cut off from sea, in other words there are no lakes. Lakes are impossible to handle for the AI and cause them to be unable to properly use ships to transport armies. (480) * New option : Backup Saves - Generate a new autosave file each turn in addition to the "continue" file, so the game can be rolled back to any turn already played. (508) ...to be filled Optional files None of these are pre-applied in the 1.50 version, but the patch files are provided for use if desired. * Spells that use a slider are not available for enchanting into items, to prevent the "max slider for free" exploit. (I001, 324) * Enable Life and Death book picks at the same time. (005, 055) * Myrran costs only 2 picks (006) * Fewer neutral towns generated (026) * Peaceful is allowed for Death wizards, Maniacal for Life wizards at low chance (030) * Maximal combat duration halved (033) * Lightning bolts hit enemies during combat at the wizard's fortress proportional to casting skill (034) * Maintenance cost field in unit tables now works - has no effect unless modding is intended to actually chance the data in the field (037) * Buy cost is always 2x (038) * Towns can display up to 16 buildings for production - Only useful if modding the building tree (039) * Jewelry does not cost double mana for stat increasing abilities (133) * Undead fantastic creatures do not have an increased maintenance cost (147) * Ranged attacks cost all movement instead of 10 (157) * Leftover production is not lost but used for the next project (211) * Death units can heal naturally except undead, zombies and skeletons (215) * Raise Volcano allowed on Hills, Mountains (277) * Production can display more than 10 unit types - ever wondered why Spearmen sometimes disappear?(427) * Ships and Catapults have no food maintenance - Highly recommended for AI reasons (436) * Elementals and Phantoms can be raised as undead (497)